Soul 4 Sale
by soulgusttheguardian
Summary: 40. That was how many days I had come here. 40 different crowds, 40 sets of songs. 40 times I had shut everything out. Everything.. Except for him. {Treasonshipping. Implied squabbleshipping. Rated for lemon. One-shot. Forgive my bad dancing-explanations.}


**Soooo this contains sexual themes and sex and such so don't read if you don't like. Also I know the lemon is bad; I'm bad at writing them xP so yeah. Uh enjoy the story...it it pretty bad all around though xD**

40.

That was how many days I had come here.

40 different crowds, 40 sets of songs.

40 times I had shut everything out.

Everything.. Except for him.

He was one of the hired dancers; whose job description most likely said 'Make people sweat so they drink more. If they drink more, they eat more, you get paid more.' And he was damn good at it too.

Every night he was somewhere among the throng- energetically hyping people up under the colored strobe lights and fog machines. Sometimes he didn't even have to dance. It was pretty common agreement among most visitors that if he just walked by, you felt compelled; seduced to join the crowd in jumping and moving.

All the dancers had free reign to use whatever they wanted on the customers (one girl carried around a pair of leather leashes she attached to peoples arms so she could pull them around) and this included the strip poles all over the room. At the end of the night though, they had a special one where someone did a performance and almost everything else ceased. It didn't take me long to learn his night was every other Friday. I always made sure I stayed.

He had a way of captivating you and capturing your attention without even trying. With one sway of his hips he had people hollering and cheering him on. It was no exception weather he was on the strip pole or on the floor rubbing his body against a stranger.

Around here he was known as Shooting Star and occasionally referred to as Stardust. My friends had their own speculations as to how he earned those titles (most more perverted than I expected from them) but I didn't think on it too much ever. Even just watching him dance made me tired- no wonder he was in such good shape!- and that's why I remained at the counter all those nights. Drinking and watching.

But tonight was a little different. It wasn't a special ocassion as far as I knew, but still everyone acted like it was and excitement was obvious in every person we saw. Even the bar manager was out and about; which hardly ever happened. Something was buzzing around the people at the bar, and Jack didn't use any subtlety to figure out just what they were getting at (which was probably whatever everyone else was anticipating). The bartender smirked and leaned onto the counter. He whispered to my blonde companion, and even though I wasn't paying attention I couldn't help catching the words 'special' and 'double'. I scoffed; disinterested. Jack excitedly leaned toward me and made me face him.

"Apparently the show tonight is a mixed one."

"Mhm." I drawled, taking a drink.

"With two dancers."

"I gathered as much." I chuckled.

He raised an eyebrow at me as if to say shut up. I did so with a roll of my eyes. "It has Black Bird and Shooting Star."

I looked at him curiously and grinned. "Really?"

He nodded. Black Bird was one of the more aggressive performers, and Jack was quite smitten with that brash, rude attitude. I hadn't ever seen him, partly because he worked usually on days I was too pissed or tired to pay attention, but also because he usually stayed far from the bar. I took another gulp of the sharp tasting liquid and sat it down onto the counter behind me. "Guess we better stay then."

Jack smirked, a feral shine coming into his eyes.

Within thirty minutes, both our dancers appeared on the floor (although Jack had to point out to me that the boy with Stardust was Black Bird) with their arms linked. I was mildly impressed with his taste in men; at least this one didn't look like an escaped convict. He did however look pretty wild. His hair was a disarray of orange and his eyes were a light, stormy gray that held the eagerness to fight and be pushed around. It was obvious to me he was on look out for a partner who was dominant and demanding. He was wearing a short sleeved black shirt that was somewhat form fitting, decorated with orange swirls and feather patterns up the right side and back. His pants were knee length skinny jeans that were neon orange and black splattered as if he had just flicked a paintbrush at them repeatedly, and his shoes were small black sport looking shoes that had a wedge heel on them (also neon orange). His arms were covered in glitter lotion and fake orange gem birds were strung through his ear lobes and top cartilage on a bar that curled at the end to look like a scythe. Around his neck the adornments were present on a choker collar as well. Glow in the dark face paint was climbing up his calves and probably was under his clothes too, all the way to his ears and left cheek.

Next to him, Shooting Star was dressed slightly more mild, although still just as showy. His shirt was short, revealing his stomach and partially his abs, neon blue and hanging off his shoulders. It was held on him by two strips of blue elastic that circled around his neck several times and were pinned together in the back. His pants were bright yellow leggings- the same color in his hair, and had blue and cerulean heeled shoes on. The straps of which reached way up his thighs and wrapped around his waist and hips. He too had glitter lotion on his exposed skin, along with a dragon tattoo on his stomach that looked real. His deep, bright blue eyes were glowing as he and the boy next to him talked happily together. As they approached, people turned to take notice. And as most realized who they were, I could see their expressions change dramatically from just observing to full on admiration.

People loved them.

Shooting Star waved at people as they passed, although he looked a little uncomfortable with it all compared to how Black Bird was clapping hands with some guys as they went.

Jack leaned over to me and pointed at them. "Is it time for their show?"

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and glanced at it quickly. 10:00. "I think so. Judging by how dressed up they are."

"Isn't it usually at closing time though?"

I shrugged. "Maybe they changed it."

Jack seemed pleased with the answer and smirked as he watched the two boys approach the stage in the center of the room. The bar manager hopped up to help them on it, to which Shooting Star smiled and accepted the hand offered. Black Bird said something all three of them laughed at then climbed up on his own. He and the black haired boy leaned close together and began whispering with excited grins on their faces; while the owner signaled to someone at the sound booth. He jumped down into the crowd and walked away, quickly seating on top of the bar counter further down from us. I glanced at him for a moment before looking back at the stripers on the stage.

Without warning, all the lights and music shut down at once. People raised their voices questioningly, loudly, but silenced when a quiet sound began. Now they seemed to have figured it out because they began cheering and urging the lights on. The song got louder and the floor of the stage pulsed orange and blue square lights in time with it. When they did, I could make out one of the boys laid on his side behind the pole, and the other's feet behind him; his back must have been on the pole.

Words began; and as soon as they did the pole turned on a bright orange color. Black Bird's hands were wrapped around it behind himself and he held tightly onto a whip and what looked like handcuffs. He removed himself from it and did a circle around Shooting Star before lashing out at him with the whip. He leaned over to drag the other up by his black hair then moved his lips down the side of his neck and ear. I was a little surprised by the order; if anything I would have thought the shorter boy would have been on the ground, however Jack seemed very glad with this turn out.

Now Black Bird had pulled the taller boy up to his knees; the ravenette was wrapped around one of his legs as if it were his lifeline, moving his hands around the orange-bound thighs and teasingly at his crotch area. People had started to make sounds of approval; and they only continued to grow as the one on his knees had his head forced back and Black Bird drug the whip down his Adam's apple while smirking wickedly. The song was a little louder again, and Black Bird threw his partner back so his shoulders were on the ground. At the same time, Shooting Star had thrown up his leg and wrapped it around the waist he had just been touching; his back was arched high off the ground, eyes closed.

The music and lights shut down again, and I could practically feel that Jack was annoyed, but before he could complain to me they were back up along with more lights around the stage. Shooting Star grabbed the pole and pulled himself up so he could remove the leg around Black Bird and put them both around it. I watched closely as he spun around on it a few times before dropping to the ground and the song changed another time. Now he and his companion moved to opposite sides of the stage and I noticed a separate pole over there that was glowing blue. The black haired boy raised his hands above his head and used the handcuffs he had taken from Black Bird as a sort of hook, to keep his hands around the backside of the pole. Black Bird sauntered over to him after a minute and grinned at someone over his shoulder (to which he was greeted with a suggestive cry). He grabbed the backs of the other's thighs and pushed them up, so now the blue shoes were perched on his shoulders. He toyed around with the leggings briefly before tucking his face into the taller boy's crotch. Several people (including Jack) let out laughs suggesting they were enjoying the display, and even I couldn't help grinning. The orange haired boy rubbed his face against the inside of those thighs, and was rewarded with a spread of the legs he was touching.

The look on the submissive actor's face could have only been called alluring. He was flushed and trying to look like he was being turned on (maybe he was), and wriggling around very suggestively. I knew I couldn't have been the only one who noticed. It was as if he was asking to be touched, to be shoved, and I had to admit the thought was turning me on too.

I didn't even have to look at Jack to know he was absorbed in what the shorter one was doing and probably thinking about doing the same thing to him later should he have the chance.

I was brought back to reality when I heard everyone cheer as one, and realized that Black Bird's lips were traveling up the exposed stomach level with his face, and now he was biting at Shooting Star's neck and jaw. The black haired boy threw he head to the side and I swore he was probably moaning now.

Before anyone got too excited, the shorter one latched his lips to the other boy's in a heated and shoving kiss. It went on for what felt like hours before the lights were shut down again. This time they stayed off for about five minutes and when the regular music and lights came back, both dancers were gone.

Jack cursed and I looked at him curiously. He shook his head with a grin. "I don't know about you but that was pretty..."

I smirked. "It was fuckable."

The blonde laughed and leaned back onto the counter. He didn't say anything else so I continued drinking to avoid an awkward silence. Before either of us could speak though, I had a sudden idea. "Jack, doesn't Brave work here as a bartender?"

"Only after ten." He answered. I raised an eyebrow at him. Realization spread over his face and he snatched up his phone to call the man in question. As he did so I scanned the crowd multiple times for signs of the boys but neither of them made any appearances. How had they even got off the stage? There must be a trap door, I concluded.

"Hey."

I ignored the person behind the counter (who knows who he was talking to) even when they repeated the greeting multiple times. Finally they tapped my shoulder and I rolled my eyes before spinning my chair around.

And gagging on my drink.

Shooting Star smirked at my reaction and leaned on the counter. "Hey." He said again. His voice was low, but not highly masculine. It was almost effeminate and somehow it didn't surprise me one bit.

"Stardust." I replied, softer.

He laughed and tipped his head. "Yes, that's me. Did you see the show?" I nodded, still a little shocked he was over here. "And?"

'Get a grip.' I reminded myself. I managed to regain my wits and leaned onto the counter as well, smirking a little at him. "I liked it."

He seemed pleased with the response because his eyes glowed proudly. "I've seen you here a lot and I usually make a point to introduce myself to regulars.. I just get busy sometimes."

Ah, wait... He knew I had been coming only on his nights?

"I'm glad you come." He said. Now his eyes were lit with something a little more sinister, almost seductive. "Your calm attitude is much more preferable to the drunk psychos."

I decided to take that as a compliment and gave a bow of my head. "Thanks." When I looked back up, he was blushing a little. "So where's Black Bird?"

Stardust pointed at the other end of the counter where said orange haired boy and the bar manager were serving drinks to people who were congratulating the young striper. "He is a bit more popular here," Stardust explained. "Mainly because he likes talking to people and makes friends, not that I'm complaining." He laughed again and I closed my eyes to let it sink in. His laugh was infectious and beautiful.

"Well, I've only ever come to watch you." I declared. When I met his gaze again, he slowly smiled and stood up, before walking down to the far end of the bar and circling it. Jack blinked when he saw the dancer pass; and his eyes spoke to me that he was mildly jealous that the boy's attention was on me. Stardust stopped close to me and spun my stool top so I was facing him. One of his yellow covered legs perched on the bottom bar of it between my own feet setting there. I calmly sipped my drink; even though internally I felt elated he was here.

"Wanna dance?" He asked. The smirk on his lips called on my imagination and I had to fight down the shudder I felt coming on. I carefully raised one hand and brushed his cheek, pulling him closer so I could whisper against his ear.

"I have a better idea, if you're up to it..."

He must have been. His hand was upon my arm, pulling me through the crowd and into a dark doorway that was guarded by black caution tape streamers that read "Shooting Star" in sideways white, bold letters. As we left I had heard Jack yell after, but ignored him. Black Bird would find him soon. Stardust lead me through the streamers to the hall on the other side; dimly lit with blue lights. A door was a few feet away in front of us, and one was on the right and left. Probably a bathroom, room for outfits and lounge room. He slowed down and sent me a smirk before opening the door before us. Inside, the room was quiet and notably brighter than the hall- lit with what looked like lights that had different color settings. Right now they were on blacklight; and everything in the room was glowing under them. A large couch was near the door at the bottom of a rounded staircase spanning the whole room that was five stairs tall, and on the far right was an enormous flat-couch that had pillows and blankets piled high on it. The floor was mostly tile save for one outlandish rug that was yellow and blue fuzzed under the couch.

I gave a low whistle of approval; then watched as Stardust walked further into the room. He stepped onto the rug lightly before planting his knees on the couch and then twisting around to look at me. He didn't have to talk; his eyes told me enough.

My knees fell on either side of his, and his lips met mine bruising and urgent. My force to respond caused him to fall against the back of the couch, he pulled me with him and bit at my lips teasingly. I hated to admit how satisfying that felt.

My nails dug into his hips and he whined (weather out of pain or pleasure I couldn't tell) but he twisted further to shove his tongue into my mouth. We fought for some time, before he snapped away to catch his breath.

"You're as good a kisser as a dancer." I panted.

His eyes lit up at the compliment. "Thanks." He breathed. He slowly faced the couch again and arched back into me as I began to bite his neck and rub his stomach with my nails. His mouth opened; a whimper soaked in arousal sliding out that made me a lot harder than it should have. Everything from him was so tempting. So desirable.

I wanted him.

By now he could probably tell too (if he couldn't already) and I could tell he was getting flustered as well. Not just because of the sounds coming from him as I marked his neck and shoulders, but also because his skin was growing hot and almost sweaty. His cheeks were flushed and his bruises were reddening by the second.

Finally I let out an annoyed sound and used my hands on his hips to flip him on his side, where I laid behind him and worked on pulling off his dammed shoes and tights as quickly as I could. He helped me as best he could and when they were finally off he sat up to fling them off the couch and out of sight. His lips met my ear and he nibbled on it lightly; blowing air down my neck as he whispered. "What's your name? So I can scream it in a few minutes.."

I shuddered and my hips shot up involuntarily. He chuckled and ran his hands down my chest to undo my shirt and eventually unbuttoned my pants as well. "Kiryu." I gasped. Stardust's finger traced my hardening member through my boxers, as he bit my ear again and my neck once. As soon as his teeth were disconnected from my skin I threw him back down to the couch and put my left leg around his hip to hold him still while I released myself from the clothes covering my body. Now I removed the leg and lifted his so his legs were spread fairly wide, and held it open by pressing one hand against his left thigh. He moaned and shifted around- his body was rubbing against mine and I bit his shoulder as a warning to him. He ignored it and pushed his hips back into mine.

"Kiryu..." He whispered, seductive and promising. "Just take me."

I grinned and leaned up so I could press my lips against his ear. "Can you beg, Shooting Star?"

"Mhm.." He hummed and I saw a mischievous glint in his blue eyes. "Not so well, however..." Curiously my eyes followed his hands as one caressed down his chest to grasp his cock, and the other slid three fingers straight into his entrance. I swallowed; more anticipating than nervous, and shut my eyes when he started to gasp and jerk against me as his hips jutted with the motions he made. He moaned loudly; pressing back into me with a roll of his hips. "Kiryu..."

"Shit..." My head lolled forward as I tried to control myself. Over his shoulder I could see he was already leaking with pre-cum, and he was probably going to be close pretty soon if he kept at this.

I grabbed his wrists and pulled them away- causing him to whine as he was denied pleasing himself. "Patience." I whispered. "You never told me your name either."

Slowly I angled my hips and positioned my cock at his entrance. Stardust smirked and shifted to a more comfortable position before opening his legs wider.

"Yuusei."

Such a beautiful name; I lost it. I shot myself into him, not pausing to let him get used to the feeling of me inside him. Although I doubted it was a problem (he was probably not a virgin, after all) and pushed myself as close to him as possible. I bit at his neck and clawed my nails along his hips and crotch. He gasped the whole time; louder and louder with every movement I made. When I was all the way inside him, I instantly slid back out before pushing harder in. Yuusei didn't protest my pace or my roughness. In hindsight, I maybe should have asked, but I was so lost in the motion and feeling of his heat around me that I didn't even think about it. Every clench of his muscles made me groan and bite him harder until the bruises were shading over purple and a light black in ones case. Now Yuusei sounded more pained as he shifted and whimpered, but whenever I tried to stop anything he growled low in his throat that made me continue.

"Kiryu..." He hissed, clenching his hands onto my arms. He pushed himself up, so his head was touching the arm of the couch, stretching his legs out and flexing his toes as his mouth fell open wide in a silent scream. He was trembling with exhaustion too, moaning loud enough that anyone outside the door (maybe even at the end of the hall) could have heard, and it pushed me to thrust as hard and fast as I could; more than I had thought possible.

"Yuusei." I gasped. "Are you okay if I come inside you?"

He choked out a gasp, the blush on his face growing darker. "Yes,"

I smiled and pushed in as far as I could, a few last times before letting it go and coming inside him. Yuusei shuddered once more before he too came; spilling onto the couch and his stomach.

We lay there for quite awhile, letting our breath even out. He sighed softly as I pulled myself from him and turned him to face me. His eyes were wet with pleasured almost-tears, and he had slowly lost most of his blush although his lips were still swollen. Yuusei stood up and climbed over me carefully as he began to clean himself and then get dressed.

"I have to go back out. You may stay here as long as you wish." He explained, still breathless.

"If I stay until you are done working can we do that again?"

He smirked at me over his shoulder and licked one finger thoughtfully as he whipped his seed off his stomach with it. "I suppose." He replied; his voice was seductive again and promising. "But only after I get your friend and Black Bird together."

I laughed and nodded. "Then I'll wait here for you, Shooting Star."

"I look forward to it."


End file.
